Little Problems
by iiCE-EYES
Summary: Bella frets over the little problems of being a woman. [ Bella x Edward fluff ]


Author's Note: Well, I was on Twilight Lexicon, and I was looking at the Personal Corrospondences. There was one question that inspired me... Keep reading to find out how I felt about that question.

Disclaimer: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and the amazing book Twilight are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am not worthy.

* * *

**Little Problems**  
Time: Just after she and Edward  
start dating in _Twilight_.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes, a pain stabbing her lower back. She groaned and quickly leapt from the bed, running into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She cleaned up and took some asprin, feeling a headache coming on. She ate little and headed out to her truck earlier than normal, hopping inside and driving toward the school. She got a good parking spot and sat there, resting her head against the steering wheel.

She pulled open her door and ran to her English class. Today was the day she was going to avoid Edward at all costs. She took her seat and pressed her cheek to the cool wood of the desk, the sounds of the other students filing in echoing in her head, causing her to flinch. She covered her ears and forced her eyes closed, sitting up reluctantly as the teacher walked in, beginning the lecture.

The day passed in a blur. When lunch rolled around, Bella didn't go. She locked herself in the bathroom and remained there until the bell rang for the start of sixth period. Counting twenty minutes into the period, she left the bathroom, making a break for the nurse's office. However, something cold grabbed her wrist and she whimpered, turning to face Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look pale. Er." He blinked, noting her scared expression and the blush now creeping up into her cheeks.

"Not now, Edward," she whispered. "Let me go." She yanked her wrist from his grasp and ran toward the office, staying the nurse's office until long after everyone had gone home.

"What's the matter, dear? Can't you drive home?" The nice nurse asked. Bella nodded.

"I can. I'm avoiding someone."

The nurse looked perplexed and shrugged. Bella noted that the silver volvo wasn't there anymore, so she ran for her truck, yanking the door shut and locking it before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home. She was relieved to see that the driveway was empty.

She ran into the house, heading up for her bedroom. She shut the door and dropped her bag, changing into something comfier. Then, she fell onto her bed, closing her eyes, not bothering to do her homework.

The feel of a cold hand on her forehead sent her into shock.

"No!" she exclaimed, leaping away from Edward's hand. He looked just as perplexed as he had earlier. She was back away from him.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" He frowned, looking sad. She bit her lip and shook her head. She wouldn't let him come closer. She watched his eyes trail down the bed. His eyes widened the moment hers did, and she covered her face with her hands, turning a deep shade of crimson.

"No," she moaned, collapsing onto the floor. Edward was there, scooping her into his arms and setting on the bed with her in his lap. His cool fingers rubbed her lower back gently, and Bella sighed, feeling drowsy.

"Bella, you don't have to worry," he whispered, his cool breath tickling her neck. She shook her head.

"Isn't it harder for you? You already use so much effort," she said quietly, feeling him put a little more pressure on her back. It felt good.

"The blood is pretty much dead." He pursed his lips when Bella turned beat red, knowing he had upset her. "I'm sorry. Do you want to stop talking about it?"

"Yes, please," she whispered, her back to him. "We'll never talk about this again, 'kay?"

"Okay," Edward said slowly.

Females were probably the strangest creature he had ever met.

* * *

Author's Note: On Twilight Lexicon, someone asked about Bella taunting Edward with her blood, and Stephenie included this with her answer:

_Several girls wanted to know if Edward would have a more difficult time being around Bella when she's having her period. Answer: Yes, a little bit, but he would never say anything about it–much too much of a gentleman. And Bella would be way to embarrassed to ask. (It's not the same as a cut, though. It's sort of "dead" blood, if you get my meaning)._

And this is what happens when I read something like that. XD


End file.
